What is your Purpose in life?
by PinkPanther9.7
Summary: When you are all alone in the darkness of Elmo st Peter's shop you begin to question your purpose as a aplliance. The Brave Little Toaster fic.


**What is our purpose in life?**

"Jailbreak, Jailbreak. Whoop whoop."

That was like a godsend to us, we were free before we had to witness another murder, We hardly knew the five saviours,but we thank them. The cool air seems so fresh against our battered, broken bodies. We lost all hope when we lost the first of our family as we call it here now. When we are not being spectators to a murder, we talk with each other, Ol' record gets lonely up there on his own, Blades can fly he talks to her, then there is ol' lampshade, poor dude, he couldn't escape, good thing too. with the place deserted, he can heal his tortured mind, he was the one who told us about that fat humans actions..

But the question still remains, why did we end up here, did our masters/mistresses find us unable to please them or fulfill our purpose?

Tape deck, got his tape string hopelessly tangled, his mistress left him to be found by that human. Is it because he could not live up to his purpose? Is it because of fate?

Waffle irons, Stoves and fridges are highly useful so why did they end up in there? How is it that humans are so careless?

This is a question that we ask ourselves every day since we got there, it was really like a horror show back there. It looked like home but it wasn't really, it was more like a horrifying real life hotel of terror.

But we are free right?

Wandering through the woods, not a lot of us have feet or hands, Plugs are useful for arms but impractical, Frosty fridge can only amble slowly side to side this was the same with Mr. Stove. All of us have at least one cable and plug, Bessie has a weird shaped plugs that look like round things, kind of like a aerial, maybe we'll ask T.V about it, speaking of whom I always wondered why his screen got smashed, did he get tipped off the shelf or was it his master/mistress who broke it. He was there before I got stuck on the same shelf with him. He was always a quiet, brooding fellow.

He was the only one who actually talked to me, we had short conversations. These were usually short and strained I don't blame him.

_"In all the world there was no one who needed me, I was useless."_ He grumbled, he was muttering under his breath at the time

The look he gave me when Blendy was going to the vice of death was un-readable due to the broken screen. Oh how do I know, what he feels? I never knew him before that place of terror. The only other appliance that kept us company apart from Lampshade was ... silence, Blades never talks to us.

Who am i to complain? Record had it worse than T.V and I he was stuck on the very top alone, with a snorter for company, this is the morbid hanging lamp I am talking about.

I don't know why did we loose our purpose, so fast?

Poppy corn, was badly effected by all of the terrible things that had happened, oh lord, mish mash was a survivor of the fat demon's wrath, she is a mess, a can opener, lamp and a shaver.

poor lass.

Blades, was around longer than us, he can fly, he showed that when we were trying our best to freeze to up hold the 'Appliances must never reveal there sentience to humans' rule, It was that desk lamp's disregard for that rule that helped us escape, we owe it to him. I know from then, we are not just a rag tag team of appliances, we were friends.

After seeing what we see, friends are not easily made or lost for that matter. We are shelf buddies, all of us.

When you see the stuff we saw, you need all the friends you can find. When your life is threatened every day having someone there near you is like having a appliance guardian angel. Mine was T.V and his angel was me. But now that we are free, we can fufil our purpose in life, mine was to help my mistress with her office work.

My sharp blade went dull, I lost what I had been built to do.

Purpose, what does it mean to have one?

Poppy's was to make popcorn for his mistress on movie nights.

T.V's was to broadcast those movies to his own master/mistress, thus co existing purposes. No T.V means no pop corn and that means none of them can have a purpose. That's why they were condemned to that place.

That happened to us all.

Bessie is a reel to reel tape recorder, she can't remember anything any more. Poor dear, it is better off that she doesn't remember. Saves her the pain of remembering watching her familiars die like that.

Tape deck snapped after a while, it shows in his eyes, that what happens when you know you have no chance at ever being useful or fufilling a single thing in your life that you do best.

A purpose.

When life gets hard, we can only depend on ourselves and our friends.

"Oi Pencil breath come on."

Now the big journey begins. I follow T.V into the bushes.

Fin.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author notes; Well this is the first part of the story, i had very little to go by on these little known characters. So I used what little material I had for them from the first The Brave Little Toaster and then added my own touch to their personalities, Pencil sharpener was the first to pop in to my mind when writing this. He must have some insight into the situation they have to face day in day out. Pencil sharpener used a lot of 'we' at first because he was talking about them collectively as a whole. He goes on to speak as his own self.

This whole idea was brought on by the hidden messages of the movie its self, of life death, hopelessness and need for a purpose in life. For the spare parts appliances they are stuck in a hopeless situation, they cannot stop Elmo's disembowelment of their fellow appliances, nor prevent it.

The scene where the Blender gets its motor taken by Elmo st Peters. Did you notice the horrified expressions on the other appliance's faces when Elmo was walking in and had said, "Blender motor?" I did, they had to see this happen every day, It could even happen to their shelf buddies. May it be a popcorn machine motor or a T.V CRT (Cathode ray tube) or a Pencil sharpener blade.

They must have thought Blanket, Toaster, Lampy, Radio and Kirby as their saviours. Giving them a chance to escape.

Pencil sharpner is reflecting on what was and what is to come.

I am also aware that there is another character called T.V. I could not find a name for the television in the shop. So I called him T.V.

The part at the end, "Pencil breath, come on." vaguely hints to who is talking.


End file.
